Avengers Two: Rise of Thanos
by clintashavenersdoctorwhofun52
Summary: When Natasha gets kidnapped the Avengers will have to reassemble to save I promise there is a lot more than Clintasha every
1. Thanos

**So this is my new story. It is just what I think will happen in Avengers Two. There is a lot of Clintasha, this will also have the heroes I want to see in the next movie. I sadly do not own Marvel or the avengers.**

"I shall get my revenge on you Captain, but you are not who I'm looking for. I'm looking for the widow and the hawk. They have what I want." Thanos muttered to himself "They have what I need. The thing I need to destroy earth and the nine realms, to rule all. How do I get them? You may ask. You will find out so enough. I shall get the widow first when she is at her weakest, when she is away from her hawk. The Avengers will have to assemble. When the hawk is angry enough I will take him. The Avengers will have to look for them, but when they find them, they will be dead. Then I will kill the rest of them. That is when I have time to destroy earth and the nine realms." He smiled an evil smile "Will the avengers be able to save earth. I think not! Let's look what the widow and the hawk are doing." He brought up a window portal thing.

Clint was sitting in Natasha's bedroom wearing a tux with a purple tie. Natasha came out of the bathroom talking and putting in ear rings. She was wearing a simple black dress that went barely past her knees. Clint came to her a put on her necklace. They grabbed their sunglasses and keys and headed out the door. "I shall have them both in some time." said Thanos he laughed his evil laugh.

**I know this is short, it's just the prologue. One the good side Thanos just told you his plan, and we all know that is not going to work. Please review, thank you.**


	2. Phil's funeral

**Hey guys I know it's been a while. I had to think of this chapter. I also wanted to get in one chapter before I move. **

**I do not own Marvel. There are Iron Man 3 spoilers in this chapter. **

Clint knocked on Natasha's door. "Who is it." He heard her call.

"Clint."

"Come in." He opened the door. Her bathroom door was still closed. He sat down in her arm chair. He could hear her moving around in the bathroom. The door open. "You know you have to speak, and you don't have any thing written down." she said as she put in ear rings.

"I'll just wing it." he said. Natasha turned around so Clint could clasped the arrow necklace he gave her. Natasha was wearing simple black dress that went past her knees with short sleeves. Clint was wearing a simple tux with a purple tie. "You kept the necklace?"

"Of course I did."

"I thought you would throw it out be now."

"Why would I do that?" There faces were just inches a part. "We better get going." Natasha said to stop them from kissing.

"Um... Yeah." They grabbed there sunglasses, Clint grabbed the keys, and they were out the door. They headed to the garage. They came to their S.H.I.E.L.D. car. Clint climbed into the driver's side and Natasha climbed into they passenger's side. Time to head to the park where Phil's funeral was being held.

Tony Stark sat impatiently in a chair. "You know Pepper I'm always late to meeting so I don't have to wait to long." Pepper just rolled her eyes. More people began to come, there was no signs of the assassins. "I thought the two heartless assassins would be here by now." he said Pepper whacked him on the chest. Right on time Clint and Natasha sat down. Natasha sat down next to Pepper. Clint whispered something in Natasha's ear, she nodded. It was a good thing that they were wearing dark sunglasses. In they casket laid Phil's body. Fury walked and stood behind Phil's casket. "Agent Coulson was a good man, and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. one of the best. He will be missed by many. We will have Tony Stark and Agent Clinton Barton say a few words." Fury walked down and Tony walked up. "Why is this so short?" Pepper whispered over to Natasha. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. They don't want any thing to fancy." Natasha answered.

"I don't know much about Agent. All I know is that he was a good man. He was one of my closest friends. I never knew his name was Phil." Tony stepped away and sat next to Pepper. Clint sighed and stepped up. He put his sun glasses on top of his head. "Gosh, I don't know what to sat. I guess I own Nat five bucks. Phil was like a brother to me, a better one than my own. Some of the best memories I had with was when him and Natasha tried to wake me up. The best one was shortly after Natasha joined S.H.I.E.L.D. He burst into my room and yelled 'Natasha betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. and hack into all the files and gave them to the Red Room!' I shot up in bed and Natasha was standing behind Phil. Me and Phil had some good times I'm going to miss him, it would take a miracle if he is still alive." Clint stepped away and sat back down next to Natasha.

The rest of the funeral went on. After they buried Phil they had lunch and talked. Pepper walk up to a middle aged woman with green eyes and brown hair down to her shoulders and said "You must be Sera?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Phil told me all about you."

The avengers , minus Thor, were gathered in a circle. "So how's it been?" Bruce said.

"Bad." muttered so no one could here it.

"Okay, I guess." said Steve

"Let's skip the awkward moment and move on." said Tony "Now let's get to the point, I think that some time in the next two weeks I want you guys to move into Stark Tower, but we can re name it into Avengers Tower."

"Why?" asked Steve

"We're a team and we need to get to know each other."

"Why didn't you ask us sooner?"

"Because Stark was to busy bowling up suit." answered Natasha

"What?!"

"And take the arc reactor out of his chest."

"What?!"

"It's okay I'll just make a new suit with the arc reactor in the suit, not my chest. Duh."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well it was Christmas and also to show Pepper that she was more important than any other mission."

"That is why I think love is for children." Natasha said

"That's not the point. The point is that we are a team and we need to get to know each other. Like for example we know nothing about Robin Hood over here."

"What?" asked Clint

"Well we know nothing about you, so might as well learn something."

"Shut you mouth before I put my fist in it."

"I'll hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. files if I have too."

"I dare you and see what happens."

"_Clint calm down._" Natasha said in her mother tongue.

"_I'm just stressed over Phil._" he answered in French

"_I know, so am I. He was like a father to me._"

"I know." he said in english.

"Know what?" asked Tony

"None of your business." said Clint

"Oh like you past."

"I'm willing to kill you, Tony."

"Clint we better get going. We have stuff to do." said Natasha

"Oh wait before you guys go next week there is going to be a ball thing and you have a date." said Tony

Clint and Natasha walked back to their car. I strange man in a bow tie and fez ran by.

By the time the funeral ended everyone was gone, but Maria Hill. She looked to her left and there was a man. She walked over to him.

"Do they know." he said

"They don't know a thing." she said

"Good."

"You know that you will have to tell them at one point."

"I'm just worried about Clint and Natasha."

**Please review, thank you. Anything that sound like it is from Thor 2 or CA 2 is from my mind.**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have the next chapter down, I just haven't been able to upload it. Just to let you know I'm going to be gone for four days, I'm going camping. The next chapter is kind of short, but it is very very important. So I will update ASAP. Sorry this is not a chapter.**


	4. Nightmares and Talkes

**Sorry it toke so long for me to update. I'm starting school in a few days, so I wanted to get this done before it started. When school starts it is going to be harder for me to update, sorry for that. I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. I wish I did.**

Clint sighed, he knocked on Natasha's door. He really needed to talk to her. He has been saving it for the right moment, but he couldn't wait anymore. It was driving him crazy, he need to tell and he had to do it now. "Who is it?" he heard her call.

"Clint." he answered her.

"Give me a minute, the door is lock." As he waited for her he got lost in his thought again. When she finally opened the door he just stared at her. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ He thought. She was wearing a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. "Did you need something?" she asked him snapping him out of his thought.

"May I come in?" he asked has he ran his hand though his hair. She nodded her head and let him in. "So Clint did you need something?"

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you."

"What's that?"

"This." He kissed her, she kissed back. When she pulled back she had a shocked look on her face. Clint had stabbed her._ No, no no no, no. _He thought. "NO!" he screamed.

_What made you think I was gone archer?_ He heard Loki say.

Clint woke up with a fright. "Natasha." he mumbled. He got up, grabbed a shirt, and headed out the door to Natasha's door.

Meanwhile in Natasha's room, she was having nightmares of her own. Her hands were clenched onto the comforter. "No." She shot up. "Not again." she mumbled. She got out of bed, went to the window seal and sat on it. There was a knock on her door, Clint's head peeked though. "Hey." she said without looking at him.

"I thought you would be asleep."

"Well it looks like I'm not."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded her head. "Same one."

"I can't help unless you tell."

"You can't help on this on Clint, no one can."

"I can try."

"I don't want your help, I need to fight this on my own."

"Nat, you have been every day now. When did this start?"

"After my mission with Steve."

"That was a least four months ago."

"I know."

"Why don't you tell me."

"...What are you doing here in the first place Clint."

"Um... I came to check on you, I was worried about you. I knew you were having nightmares."

"Thanks Clint." she smiled.

"I'm here when you need me."

"Spider-Man is going to be here tomorrow. I get to beat him up." An evil smile came across her face.

"You have fun. We should get back to bed, we have a big night ahead." Natasha nodded her head. Clint walk back to the door. Stole one last glance at Natasha before heading out the door. Natasha sighed Clint was right she needed to get back to bed. She climb back into bed. Looks like she had to deal with her nightmares tonight.

**So there is that chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Reviews are welcome, but not needed.**


End file.
